deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow/@comment-26814804-20161024051132
I know this is kind of a given by now, and hopefully everyone realizes how easily Hawkeye takes this one. But as it happens I really want to quiet down any possible argument here. First off, let's just make ONE thing clear. Powerscaling is bullshit. Saying that Batman > Cap and therefore Green Arrow > Hawkeye is lunacy. So let's start with the most obvious variable here. Archery skill. Green Arrow can fire 29 arrows in a minute. Wow. Impressive. Green Arrow has a diamond-tipped arrow. Hawkeye has a nuke. Hawkeye's arrows have been calced at Mach 2, and that's not even considering the fact that he can shoot arrows for literal miles ''through the air, meaning that twice the speed of sound is a signifigant lowball. When it comes to sheer strength, Green Arrow is pretty human. I mean, he's never done anything expressly superhuman. Don't forget how Hawkeye got ''under ''that car, by the way. It ''landed ''on him. And he was ''fine. '' Green Arrow can pull some sicknasty trickshots, often bringing people down at nearly impossible angles. Never anything that's ''really''impossible though. Then again, Hawkeye has limits. I mean, he relies too much on bows! If he were to be unarmed, he'd probably be pretty useless. Oh wait. But what about tactical situations? Hawkeye is a hothead, he'd probably be completely lost if he needed to ''think ''to win, right? Not really. And let's not forget speed, right? Maybe Green Arrow is faster? Uh... well... Oh, and by the way? During those last two links? He was ''blind. ''And if you think that he can only dodge when blind... ''oooh, baby. Now, uh... bow strength, right? Maybe GA has a superior bow? I don't think so. Not only is Hawkeye's bow rated at 250 pounds draw-strength, these two bastards failed completely at drawing it. Let's head back to skill for a moment. Let's see Green Arrow do'' this. '' And how about their training? Hawkeye was trained in the circus. Doesn't sound like much. Until you consider the fact that it was a circus bent on training supervillains, and that he had to pull off absurdly flashy shots. Sure they're impractical, but they require skill. ''Meanwhile, Green Arrow trained ''himself. ''On an ''island. Alone. ''He shot for practicallity, straightforward, not wanting or needing to pull off anything complicated. He pointed his bow at the target and the arrow hit it. Hawkeye could hit a target aiming ''the other way. While blindfolded. And deaf. And wounded. '' On top of that, we've got arrow types. Sure, Green Arrow has a superior variety. But his arrows are made to incapacitate his targets, or, apparently, just to humiliate them? Why on Earth else would he have a ''boxing glove ''arrow? Meanwhile, Hawkeye's arrows are made to maim, kill, wound, and otherwise ''murder ''people. He's got all manner of explosives, nukes, electric arrows, and, IIRC, even one that shoots bullets after it lands. Quality over quanitity, Hawkeye's deadly single-mindedness is superior to Green Arrow's goofy variety. Now, to be fair, Green Arrow has ''one ''advantage. He has more arrows in total. Four times more, IIRC. That'll be real useful for him after he dies in the first shot. Honestly, I don't see how there's any question here. Hawkeye is better than Green Arrow in more or less every single way. There is simply nothing that that Robin Hood-looking bastard can do to win this fight. '''The winner is; without any shadow of a doubt: Hawkeye, the stupid-looking Avenger. '